SWTCW - The Computer-Hecker
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Coruscant has a new Safety-System. A computer, which controlls EVERYTHING, but the qustion is, who controlles the computer. An unknown man hecks the computer. He capture all Jedi in the Temple. But he had made one horrible mistake. One Jedi wasn't at the Temple. Now it is up to the left Jedi to find this guy...
1. The new System

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was bored. We had to watch a video about the new safety-system of Coruscant. I looked around the room. I was the only one who sat her. The others are already gone. They had better things to do, but Anakin was on a mission, Barris wasn't here.

I signed and watched further. So one computer controlles whole Coruscant, but who controlles the computer? With that thought ended the video. I stood up and left the room. I got slightly lost in my thought as Drake ran into me.

„Look out where you go!" I screamed after him. He didn't care. He just ran down the corridor.

I walked around the next corner. Suddenly – about 17 – Younglings ran over me. I fall backwards and they ran over me. One of them hit my stomach. I stood up and signed.  
Where was the one who should look over them?

I looked at the timetable. Oh my good! It was my job to look over them, but I had to watch the video so, I wouldn't get in trouble. I walked around another corner. The Younglings ran over Mace Windu and he fall backwards. He shuted after them.

I quick turned around and want to leave as.  
„Padawan Tano, come here, now!" he said angry.  
Oh man I can't tell you how I – hate – that guy.

I walked to him.  
„Yes, master." I said as I stood before him.  
„It was your job to look over them." he said still angry.  
„But I had the strict order from Master Yoda to watch the video." I said.

Mace signed.  
„If he said that. But I'll ask him after that. You should hope that you're right." he said and walked away.

He really need to go outside. This man need some frish air. I shook my headand walked down the corridor. I passed the Hanger. I guess I didn't noticed who had just arrived.

„Ahsoka!" he screamed slightly.  
I turned around and saw my master, he walked to me.  
„Could to see you, Master. Did it work?" I asked.

As he didn't answered, noticed I that he looked upset.  
„Master,...What happend out there?"  
He still didn't answered. I know I wouldn't get it out of him.  
„Well no answer, is also one." I said and started to walk away.

He graped my arm and I looked back at him.  
„Can we talk under four eyes?" he asked.  
„Of course." I said.

We walked to our quarters. He hadn't said a word. I was worried, what happend out there, that he acted like...this? He sat down on a chair beside the table. His head in his hands.  
I sat down on a chair opposite him.

„Could you please start to tell me what happend out there?" I asked confused and worried.  
„I'm sorry, snips. I didn't want to worry you about it, but the mission was a desater." he said.  
„Okay, what happend?" I asked.

He signed. I thoguht he wouldn't tell me.  
„Give me your hand." he said.  
„Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
„I want to show you what happend." he said.

I swallowed. I know that Master and Padawans could show what they had done. But I was afraid. I heard that others had terrible Nightmares about something like that.

„Ahsoka..." he said. I guess he noticed that I was afraid. „Did I ever hurt you?"  
I shooked my head. No he wouldn't.  
„See, now give me your hand. I promise, nothing will happen." he said and looked deep into my eyes.

I signed. I finally laid my hand in his. Immediately I felt uneasy. Everything around me became black. Than.

_I stand on the battlefield. The clones around me. But they didn't stand, they laid on the ground. They were dead. All of them. I walked through their dead body's. I arrived at a gunship. It was completly destroyed._

I looked into the sky. A shuttle flew over me. It threw something down. A bomb. It hit the ground and exploded. It was the same bomb which should had destroyed the city of the Lumiens. The little creatures who helped us as we crashed and Anakin was injured.

I saw the shockwave coming towards me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't exactly in the moment as it hit me I could open my eyes.

I immediately let go of his hand and sat down on the chair again. My breathing was fast. I looked up, Anakin was staring at me, slightly worry.

„It's okay..." I said and swallowed. „I guess I can understand what you feel."

He signed. I tried to change the topic.  
„Did you heard of the new safety-system of Coruscant?" I asked him.  
„Yeah, but...I'm sorry Ahsoka. I'm tired..." he said.  
„It's okay, I understand. Go sleep, I'm sure the world have a few mintues without a hero." I said.

I had make the joke to see him smiling. I didn't like it when he is upset, we often have than a dispute and scream at each other. But it worked. He smiled short. I stood up and wanted to leave the room as.

„Ahsoka?" he said.  
„Yes?" I asked and turned around.  
„Please don't tell, … you know." he said.  
„I know. Use the time and rest. I guess the council will want to talk to you. I'll try to give you more time." I said and smiled.  
„Thanks, snips." he said.

With that I left the room. I walked through the corridors. I got lost in my mind. I guess that happens often in the last time, but I didn't care. I heard someone screaming my voice, but I didn't stoped. I fact, there was nobody around who could call me.

I walked into the Archives. I signed as I saw the mess. The Younglings hadn'r remove their studiets. So it was up to me, _again_. This group was a desaster. Noone of them could say, hello or thank you. I wouldn't wonder if they would nevere found...a master.

Oh man, that remembered me of my time as Youngling. I was only given to Anakin 'cause nobody else wanted me. Yes and I guess I know now why. Anakin and I have a lot in common, which I hadn't with the others.

I put all dates back into their places and sat down in front of the computer. I had to get used to the new system. In fact it wasn't so difficult and I guess I was the first who thought like that.  
A few Masters passed me, I said to each 'hello' but got now respons.

No wonder why the Younglings don't say that. I switched the computer out and went to the canteen. It was empty. Where are they? Maybe they all have to watch the video now. I picked up a tiny salad and sat down on a table.

I stared at my food than at the clock. Suddenly my comlink beeped.  
„Ahsoka here."  
_„Hey, Ahsoka. It's Obi Wan. The council want to see you, **both.**"_

„On the way, master." I said.

I walked to the quarters. I opened quietly Anakins door. He was still sleeping and I decided not to wake him up. So I walked without him to the council. I know that will bring me and also him more in trouble, but after what happend in that mission he needed to rest. Just like he told it to me, after something like that.

I arrived at the council. I walked in the middle of the room and bowed.  
„Where is your master?" asked Yoda.  
„He dicided to rest, after what happend." I said.  
„But we told you..." said Mace.  
„I know. But this time I told him to stay there and rest. So don't be angry with him. He really need to rest." I said.

I could see in Mace's eyes that he hated me for interrupting him, but I had to.

„You're right, Padawan." said Yoda and looked short at Mace.  
„Now to the topic. You should know everything about the new safety-system, don't you?" asked Obi Wan. I nodded.  
„So, you and Anakin – when he wakes up – go to the computer and look after it, understand?" he said. I nodded again.  
„Were are on the way" I said and bowed and left the room.

I still could feal the rage in Mace. It was slightly funny. Mace was actually the one with patient and he didn't show emotion. I even thought he didn't have it. Now he was angry with me for interrupting him. I just had to smile.

I went back to the quarters. Maybe Anakin was awake. I don't like to wake him up. He only get made at me by something – unimportant – like that. I decided to let Artoo waking him up. I know that Anakin will know that I told Artoo to do it, but I guess he won't be so mad as if I do it.

I walked in front of the quarters as Anakin walked out.  
„Ah, finally." I said.  
He looked angry at me.  
„Sorry, the council told me to wake you up." I said and looked slightly to the ground.  
„Let get this over with." he said still angry.

I guess he wasn't angry with me, just with the fact he had to stand up. We walked over to the Hangar. I look foward to see the new computer. They said in the video it is a living complex. Or something like that. I looked in the speeder over to Anakin. He was still angry. I guess he noticed my view.

„Sorry, snips. It is nothing about you...I just.." he said.  
„You just wanted to sleep. I understand. You don't have to apalogize." I said and smiled short.  
He did the same. Soon I saw the Tower with the Computer.  
„I can't wait to see that thing." I said.  
„I still didn't get it. What is so _cool_ on that thing?" he said and looked over to me.

I laughed and began to explain everything. Everything was really, really much. I guess I told him the whole story about this computer, who build it, who controlles it, which system it worked with.  
Oh man, I didn't stoped talking. Anakin just nodded and listened. Whatever I was talking about, he listened _ever_. That was the part on him I really liked.

[...]__


	2. New Update

**Ahsoka's POV**

We arrived at the tower. Oh man, a very big Tower. I guess this skyscraper was the biggest on Coruscant. We got out of the speeder and walked to the elevator. This tower has 40 floors!

Anakin watched me as I watched the light-point, which show us the floor in the elevator. I noticed that he was staring at me. I turned to him, slighly smiling.  
„What is it, master?" I asked.  
„Hm? Oh I just got lost in my mind." he said quickly.  
„Aha..." I said.

He smiled and boxed me slightly against my arm. I acted like it would hurt a lot. Immediately Anakin became worried and asked in panic.  
„You're okay?!"

I laughed. I couldn't stop. I just couldn't.  
„That's not funny." he said.  
„It totaly is." I said and laughed further until the elevator stopped.

The door opened and we walked out. A jung woman came to us.  
„Please follow me." she said and walked down the floor.  
We followed her.

The corridor had different doors, with...numbers?  
„Excuse me, but for what are these numbers?" I asked.  
„These are the different parts of the System." she said and looked over her shoulder to me.

We reached a controll-point.  
„Please lay your weapons in here." she said.  
I laid my lightsabers in it, Anakin did it as well.

We walked further. We arrived at another corridor. The woman opened the door. The walls were now out glas. I looked to my left. I saw a blue-kristall-bal, which was in the middle of the skyscraper. The corridor was around it.

„Is this S.S.O.C.?" I asked.  
The woman nodded. Anakin looked confused.  
„Safety. System. Of. Coruscant." I said.  
He then nodded and I rolled my eyes slightly.

„I guess you know the point, so I leave you here. I have to check the system-parts." the woman said and left. I looked at S.S.O.C. It looked awesome. In this light-ball was a whole computer system. They said in the video that it would live.

I went over to the controller. It seemed like we could talk with it.  
„S.S.O.C?" I asked.  
A face looked at me.  
„Yes, what can I do for you?" it asked.

Wow , this is so cool.  
„Your System controlles whole Coruscant, right?" I asked.  
„Yes. In a few mintues will my master update me. I can than controll even the camreas on this planet and also the Police-droids." it said.  
„Amazing." I said.  
„Thank you." it said.

I was slightly surprised as the face smiled.  
„And who is your master?" I asked.  
„Dr. Eltron-Denn Geltan. If you want to talk to him he is behind the door, Number 45 Floor 34." it said.  
„Thank you." I said.

The face left. This was so cool. Oh man, I could scream. But I didn't. I turned to Anakin.  
„You look tired." I said.  
„'Cause I am." he said slightly grimly.  
„You can go back, I talk with the Dr. and return then."  
„Sure?" he asked.

I nodded. We went to the elevator. I walked out of it on floor 34. I walked down the corridor, until I reached the right door. I was about to open it as someone ran directly into me. I fall backwards.

It was a boy, maybe two years older than I was. He didn't said sorry just.  
„Leave me alone, dad!" with that he left the corridor.

A older man walked over to me. He hold his hand down to me. I laid my in his and stood up.  
„Sorry about that. My son,...I just don't know what to do with him." he said and walked in.  
I followed him.

„So you are Dr. Eltron-Denn Getlran?" I asked.  
„Yes, but please call me Denn." he said.  
„Okay, I just wanted to say how great S.S.O.C. is." I said and smiled short.  
„Thank you..." he sat down on a chair in front of his table and signed.

„What's wrong?" I asked.  
„My son,...he is getting older and he didn't want to help me anymore. I build with him the System from S.S.O.C. He had the idea. Now...without him I can't load up the new update."  
„Maybe I can. It won't be so difficult." I said.

I walked over to him. I opened the file and pressed on install. It wasn't really that difficult. If the Dr. couldn't install this...than had his son build S.S.O.C. Maybe the son didn't want to anything for his father anymore. I slightly understand him.

„Thank you kid." he said.  
„You're welcome, but I have to go back now." I said.  
He nodded and I left the room.

I walked over to the elevator. Before I entered I picked up my lightsabers.I pressed the button. The elevator started, but suddenly it stopped.  
I felt of my feed. I looked over to the display. It show that I would normaly drive with it, but it stood.

I fall again of my feed as the elevator fall down. I opened my lightsaber and cut a hole in the roof. I jumped out and hold myself on a tube. I looked down and saw the elevator crashing down. It explode.

I climped up until I reached a door. I opened it with the force and climped out on the floor. The light was now out. Something is going wrong. Actually S.S.O.C has to controll that all. Maybe it was just a problem with the update.

I walked down the corridor. I heard shuts. I ran down the corridor. Someone ran out of the last room. He shut in my direction, I blocked the shut's with my lightsabers. He ran down the corridor. I followed him, but he jumped in a elevator and drove down with it.

I ran back to the last room. Three people laid dead on the ground. Also the nice woman, who had shown us everything. I walked over to her and felt if she was alive or not. But all of them were dead.

I ran to the stairs and ran up. Soon I reached the 34 floor. I ran down the corridor until I reached the room of the Dr. I stopped at looked at that mess. The door was destroyed and laid on the side. Blood was on the floor.

I walked around the table, the Dr. laid on the ground. I knelt down beside him. He was dead. But who had done that all? I walked out of the room. Some Police-droids came down the corridor. One of them pointed with his finger at me.  
„Get her!" he screamed.

„What the..." I said quiet.  
I turned around to run as they shut at me. Why are they attacking me? Wasn't it S.S.O.C task to controll them?

I ran to the controller.  
„S.S.O.C! Please deaktivate these droids!" I shouted.  
The face didn't came. Just a deep, male, voice.  
„You should better ran, Jedi."

I was shocked. The droids were now near. I decided to destroy them. I jumped in they direction, Lightsabers in my hands. I cut them into little parts. I heard that more come. I ran to the stairs. I didn't want to use the elevator once more.

I ran down as fast as I could. As 10 floors were left I jumped them down – in the middle is a hole-.  
I looked up to the droids, they still shut at me. I left the room and jumped into a speeder and left the area.

I tried to contac Anakin, but there was no signal. Most of the lights on Coruscant were out. Actually all Skyscrapers. Only the ground was with light. I actived the light of the speeder. I tried, I guess a thousand times to contac someone, but there was no signal.

I soon heard the speeder of the police. I actived the Auto-pilot. And jumped out of the speeder on a near house. The droids followed the speeder and shut it down.  
This is really confusing. Shouldn't S.S.O.C. Be the safest system? Unheckable? But obviously not.

I jumped down on the ground. The people around me didn't noticed what was going on. They all think it is normal. Maybe it is, but why are than the droids trying to kill me? I have to go to the Temple, maybe everything is normal and I just get paranoid, but this is strange.

I walked a few meters and jumped then on a bigger house. From this I jumped on another one and climped that up. I reached the roof of it. I could now see theTemple. About thousand police-droids stand in front of it.

I saw a Youngling who want to ran out. They shut him to kill. I old my hand for my mouth as I saw this. This is definatly _not normal._ I have to find out what's wrong here. I can't return to the tower, but neither to the Temple. I have to find another way, to contac Anakin. There _must_ be a way.

_'Hang on, master. I find a way.'_ I thought.


End file.
